Users of a cloud-based collaboration platform collaborate on items managed by the collaboration platform. The number of items available can be large, and so it can be helpful to allow the users to locate desired items efficiently. In addition, the collaboration platform encourages the users to collaborate on the items through various actions, such as editing and commenting. It could be useful to enable the users to take such actions with ease.